Everlasting Love
by Hanna49826
Summary: 16 year old Brooklyn Decker is on her own from the beginning of the invasion, but while Brooklyn is on the road looking for a new place to stay she finds the 2nd Mass, there she meets the charming Hal Mason and quickly falls for not only him, but his younger brother Ben Mason too. AN: I really hope you guys like it, my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: First story ever so here it is, this is just kind of the introduction which is my least favorite part to write, but I stretched out so it was longer. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

The aliens are coming! The aliens are coming!

That's what I heard when it came, that and a lot of screaming. Nobody really expected this to happen, because everybody thought they were fake, but they weren't, they were real, and not only have they wiped out almost everybody on earth, they also take children, and control their minds. It all happened so fast, and like I said before nobody really expected it. But 6 months later the people that are left are back on their feet, and they are ready to fight.

My name is Brooklyn Savannah Decker; I use to be prom queen, head cheerleader, and valid Victorian. But now I am a survivor, a fighter for the 2nd Massachusetts, and oh yeah I'm currently in a love triangle with Ben Mason who is 14, and his older brother Hal Mason who is 16; go figure.

It all started when I was 16, it was summer, and I was heading into my 4th year of high school. Everything was perfect, perfect school, perfect parents, perfect summer, and just a perfect life. Every day was the same; either sitting by the poolside tanning, or hanging out with friends. Little did I know everything in my life would change.

It was family poker night; hosted downstairs in the cooled, air-conditioned basement, there was a bar in the far back in the room, and a poker table right in front of the TV where my family was sitting. My bleach blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and my startling, electric blue eyes were piercing into my older brother Peter's misty gray ones, silently daring him to stay, yet hoping he would fold since my hand was terrible. It happened so quickly, first we were playing a nice game of poker with some soft music in the background, and next we hear the sounds of screams, and vibrations that felt like an earthquake coming from outside. Sprinting up the stairs two at a time I look outside to see what all the commotion was, to see people running down the street yelling, and screaming for dear life. That is when I looked to my right to see robots shooting bullets into houses, at people, and cars; which ended up with them exploding.

I didn't know what to do, and I sure as hell didn't expect a robot to come straight up to my front door, and knock it down for that matter. I had two options; either stay and be killed (or so I would think) or I could run. But in the heat of the moment I was so confused on which would be better. I looked to my left to see my parents, and Peter standing in the basement's doorway with shocked, scared, and disbelieving expressions on their faces. My father looked over at me, and as if reading my mind he slowly nodded his head reassuring me that it was okay to run, that if I stayed we would all be killed. I slowly took steps backwards towards the kitchen where the back door was, but the robot turned its attention back to me, I panicked so I quickly turned around and sprinted out the door.

I made it to our backyard; only to turn back around and run towards the garage. I had my sleek, 2009 Yamaha YZF-R6 Raven black edition crotch rocket. My dad really didn't approve about it when I first brought it home, but nothing could convince me to give it up, cause once my eyes landed on it, it was like love at first sight. It would really help me get far away from here as fast as possible. Climbing into the musty old garage through the back window I quickly took the cover off my bike I climbed on, clicked the garage opener, and hightailed it out of there. I road in the streets dodging people and speeding so fast I was afraid a cop would pull me over, then I remembered the situation I was in, and continued to drive as fast as I could without losing control. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I had to get out of there no matter what. I don't know what is happening to my family right now, and I don't want to think about it. All I know is that I have to find someplace safe, and fast.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but like I said it's my first time writing, there will be the 2nd Mass in the next chapter, and a little Hal Mason. But I promise the 3rd chapter will have both Ben and Hal Mason. Hoped you liked it and please review, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once I was on the road I made sure nobody was following, and kept on driving. It got to the point where I couldn't keep my eyes open, and I had to find a place to stop. As I'm slowing down my bike I recognize an old dirt road that led into the forest. I remembered that road from when me, and my family went camping in those woods. There was a little farm house down the path about a mile in.

* * *

*6 Months Later*

And that's how I got here, six months later and I've been living in this little house, and I am losing my mind. Apparently the person who lived here must have been a hoarder because this place is stocked full with food, clothing, and many random knick knacks. For the whole time I've been training, planning to leave and find survivors, and hopefully a new place to stay at. I know it's risky, but I am running out of food, and I need to talk to people, or else I swear I will lose my mind.

I started packing a bag for myself including long sleeved and short sleeved shirts, pants, and shorts. Also an old shot gun that I found in the old house, and with that I took my hair out of its ponytail, since I love the feeling of the wind going through my hair as I drive. I grabbed my jacket and walked out to my bike. It was still warm out so I was wearing leather biker shorts, a black short sleeved, cut-off with a V-neck, tie up biker boots, and a leather jacket, courtesy of the people that use to live in the house.

I climbed onto my bike and revved the engine, going down the dirt road path I started thinking about my family, and how they are most likely dead right now, or about my best friend Haley Stueber, if she was alive, I doubt it. I know it's probably not the best way to be thinking, but on that first day of the invasion I saw many people die, innocent people I saw be killed.

Out on the road I could see just how bad the earth is, everything was either destroyed, or burned, the grass was a light brown, and even with the bright, happy sun high in the sky, I could see there was nothing happy down here on earth. Slowly my mind drifted to what would have happened if aliens didn't invade the world. Probably everything my parents planned out, go to a prestigious college, date a charming man that my parents approved of, have three children, one girl two boys, and live happily ever after. But it's too bad that isn't my happily ever after. All that is what my parents want for me, but what I want is someone fun, someone adventurous, and a little bit of danger. I'm looking for a guy who can talk sweet to me, and sticks up for me, but is a little bit shy around me.

I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts by gunshots; I quickly slowed my bike down to look around. I spotted a hospital in the distance; I quickly drove over to the hospital. When I got closer I could see people outside with guns out. I was so happy to see people, I didn't realize that their guns were up, and pointing at me. I quickly sped over to the front of the building to a group of people waiting for me.

I slowed my bike to a stop at the front of the group, and got off my bike. An older man with a uniform on, with his hair pulled back into a ponytail and a cap on his head stepped forward.

"Captain Weaver, leader of the 2nd Massachusetts"

"Brooklyn Decker," I said glancing at the group behind him.

"Hmmm, your father wouldn't happen to be Commander Decker of the U.S. Marines, would he?"

"As a matter of fact he is, you know my father?" I asked finally noticing a southern Mississippi twang to his voice, bearably noticeable.

"We use to work together, your father and I are good friends" said Captain Weaver.

"Nice to know," I say with a small smile gracing my lips. Next, a guy just slightly younger than Captain Weaver stepped forward, and stuck out his hand.

"Tom Mason, second in command for the second Mass," Tom said. "Pleasure to meet you Tom, I'm Brooklyn Decker," Tom was tall and had a scruffy beard.

"The pleasure's all mine, I would show you around camp, but I must discuss some things with Captain Weaver, but my son Hal would be happy to show you around," said Tom as he clapped his hand on his sons shoulder, gave me a smile, and walked away. When I glanced over what I saw was a hot guy with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, and a sheepish grin. He was taller than me, but still average, and had a fair amount of muscle. I felt an instant attraction to him, which was very new too since it never happened before when I met a guy. I mean sure I've dated but it's not like it was love at first site like this.

"Hi, I'm Hal Mason,"

* * *

AN: So if you are thinking about the length of time that Brooklyn was at the farm house and how long 6 months is, well I kinda had to do that so we could get to the point in where they are at the hospital. Next chapter is already started and it has Ben, but not Hal. But if you still like the story then, the 4th chapter will have both!


End file.
